


Anatomy Lesson

by MusicalMelody001



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Children, Complete, Day 2: Anatomy Lesson, Educating your children properly, Everyone forgets that Stein has an MD, F/M, Fluff, Future, One Shot, Stein has an MD, Stein is the best Daddy ever, Stein/Marie Week 2015, cute family, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMelody001/pseuds/MusicalMelody001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for Stein/Marie week 2015, originally posted more or less on time on a different site. Day 2: Anatomy Lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Lesson

"What are these called?" Marie asked in a soft, light voice that almost sounded as if she were laughing. She held her hands out in front of her and shook them a bit side-to-side.

"Hands!" The adorable little girl sitting in front of her shouted, raising her arms and clapping as she smiled widely. Her short silver hair was tied into two pigtails high up on her head with bright pink ribbons, curling slightly near the ends. Her golden eyes glowed with excitement and happiness, sparkling not unlike the pink glittery heart on her otherwise white shirt that ever so perfectly matched her personality. Her shoes, sitting on the floor next to her, were the same color of pink, only somehow more glittery if that was even physically possible, and her plain white socks peeked out from her little Mary Janes. To keep the outfit from being from overwhelming, her skirt was devoid of the infectious glitter, but was still the same tint of cheerful pink.

"Good job!" Marie cheered, looking as if she were about to start clapping herself. She placed her hands on top of her head. "What is this called?"

"Head!" The girl shouted, almost bouncing in her excitement.

Marie beamed. "Great! Now, what about  _ these?!" _ The little girl squealed as Marie attacked her feet with ruthless tickles.

"Feet! Feet!" The little girl giggled as she waved her legs around, trying to escape.

Marie laughed, finally relenting. "You're so smart! Let's see if you get this one!"

Suddenly Marie's tickles were back in full force, even more so than before, unleashed on the girl's stomach. The girl squeaked, falling back onto the plush carpet in which she sat, laughing so hard she would soon be short of breath. "No! Mommy, stop! Stop!" Her protests were destroyed by her wide smile and laughter.

"Tell me! Get it right, and I'll stop." Marie giggled, ticking harder.

"Tummy!" the girl screamed, her voice carrying her surrender. Marie laughed, ceasing her attack.

"Technically, that would be the abdomen," came a deep voice from the doorway of the living room.

"Daddy!" the little girl shouted, getting up and running towards the tall man leaning against the doorframe.

Stein leaned down, picking up the little girl as carefully as physically possible before returning to his previous position, only now using his arm to support the toddler half-sitting on his chest. "Hello, there. And what are you two doing?"

The girl's constant smile seemed to get wider, drawing a small smirk from Stein's face, as she turned back to her mother who was standing up as well. "We were learning!"

A small yawn came forth from Marie's mouth. "It's getting pretty late, perhaps it's time to go to bed."

The little girl shook her head violently, causing her pigtails to swing around as if they were flying. "No! No bed time!"

Stein chuckled. "What if I put you to bed?" The girl stopped her head shaking and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yay!" she screamed, clapping so hard her hands might turn red. There was no doubt about it, she was and always would be a complete Daddy's Girl.

Stein smiled as she bounced in his arms. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" With a look to Marie, he started up the stairs as she bent down to retrieve the abandoned shoes.

Much later, Marie was getting changed into her pajamas as Stein made it back to their room. "So how did it go?" she asked over her shoulder as she buttoned up her nightshirt.

"Very well. I told her a bedtime story." Stein smirked.

Marie's movements stopped, her shoulders drooped as she closed her eyes and threw her head back with a sigh. "Don't tell me, you gave her a lecture on 'the incorrect labeling of the abdominal region'."

Stein did nothing to dispute. "Our child should be well informed."

Marie groaned. "Stein, she's a toddler! She doesn't need anatomy lessons!"

"Then what was it you were doing?" he countered.

"That was normal. A perfectly ordinary thing that parents teach their children all the time. Not a college lecture!"

Stein walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her abdomen and pulling her close. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered. "If you want, I could teach you a bit about  _ anatomy _ as well."

Marie couldn't repress the her giggle any more than she could the predatory grin that crossed her face. Then again, it wasn't like she really wanted to.


End file.
